cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Status Effects
This is a lame list of status effects I can think of, and their actual affects(?). It's going to be lame until I remember how to format everything, so there! Effects applied by Player Skills and Spells These effects can be placed on foes or yourself by skills and spells that are acquirable by Player-Characters, be they naturally learned(via leveling up) or qspells(those learned from completing certain quests). BARRIER *When affected by the Barrier spell, one's AC is improved by 15 points. The duration is determined by the spell level. BURN *When Burned, one's damroll and AC are reduced. The amount of Damroll reduction depends on the level of the affect, but the AC penalty is static at 30 points. Multiple Burn affects do not stack. POISON *The Poison affect drain HP from the victim every round. The amount of damage taken from Poison depends on the level of the affect and multiple Poison affects do not stack. High Constitution can make these affects wear off faster than normal. Poison damage can not kill you, it will simply reduce you to 1 hp. BLEED *The Bleeding affect drain HP from the victim every round. Bleeding can be more or less severe, independent from the level of the affect, and does stack. High Constitution can make these affects wear off faster than normal. Bleed damage can not kill you, it will simply reduce you to 1 hp. OSMOSE *The Osmosis affect drains Mana from the victim every round. The amount of mana drained depends on the level of the affect. FROZEN *The Frozen affect renders the victim completely unable to act in any manner until the affect wears off. NOTE: Frozen can be temporarily applied by a limited number of skills and spells(mostly by mobs) in-game, OR can be applied as a toggle by Immortals as a way to discipline players. CONFUSION *The Confuse status affect gives a character a 33% chance to hit themselves for non-elemental damage the same as their weapon or default attack. BLIND *This is an enfeebling spell that makes the target blind, lowering their hitroll by 15 and limiting their ability to see. *Blinded players cannot see anything, as if they were in a dark room without a light source. An important exception is that they can still distinguish potions in their inventory. HAUNTED *Haunted characters have a ghost haunting them, which randomly appears and attacks them for the duration of the affect. It also applies a penalty of 10 to your saves. FEAR *The Fear affect makes the target too afraid to attack on occasion, and also makes them sometimes flee. CURSE *The Curse affect worsens a victim's AC by 30 points. They will also suffer a 15% penalty on all skills for the duration of the spell. DAZE *The Daze affect worsens all skills by 1/4. This can cause passive skills like Leadership stop working if Daze would bring the total to less than 60%. KNOCKDOWN *The Knockdown affect does two things: It forces the player to sit, which renders the player unable to cast spells or use skills until they issue a 'stand' command; it also(prior to a 'stand' command) causes the player to take a minor penalty to their AC score. The AC penalty is not reflected as an active effect, but the actual sitting is reflected with a '-seated-' marker(when using the Aux option only). CALM *The Calm affect worsens a victim's Damage Roll by ??, as well as stopping combat and keeping the victim from starting a new fight until the spell expires. Of note should be that a victim can still defend themselves if another party starts a new fight, but will still suffer the DR penalty. DETECT EVIL/GOOD *When affected by Detect Evil, mobs and players with negative alignment display a Red Aura; while those affected by Detect Good will players and mobs that have positive alignment displaying a Gold Aura. DETECT HIDDEN/INVISIBLE *When affected by either Detect Hidden or Detect Invisibility; players and mobs that are affected by one or the other will be visible. DETECT MAGIC *This effect allows one to see their foe's mana in combat. FLOAT *In addition to providing Immunity to the Earthquake spell when outdoors, this effect also allows the target to freely enter sky or water rooms without a corresponding vehicle. PASS DOOR *This effect allows you to freely walk through any door, open or not, locked or not...so long as the door isn't protected against this effect, at any rate. PROTECTION FROM GOOD/EVIL *The Protection from Good effect makes the target take 66% damage from foes with a postive alignment, whilst the Protection from Evil version makes the target take 66% damage from foes with a negative alignment. CORE EMPATHY *This effect is only applied when a Jumi-player uses their core on another player/mob. It increases the targets max HP by 20%, while worsening the Jumi's AC by 12. LEECH SEED *The Leech Seed effect drains HP each turn from the target, and gives it to the caster. The amount drained increases with the target's max HP, and may-or-may-not have its duration based on caster-level(??). No HP will be drained if the caster AND target are not in the same room. ZOMBIFY *This effect turns the target into a Zombie, at least for a short while. Players/Mobs with the Zombie tag take damage from all incoming healing (potions, spells, or skills!) and can only eat brains to stave off hunger. Some mobs are naturally tagged with the Zombie effect. FAERIE FIRE *While affected by Faerie Fire, targets are always visable even if affected by Hide or Invisibilty. However, Faerie Fire does not REMOVE those effects; so if Faerie Fire wears off before Hid or Invisibiilty does, the targets will enjoy being hidden/invisible once again. CONFUSE *The Confuse affect gives the victim a 33% to hit themselves for non-elemental damage the same as their weapon damage or normal auto-attack. Effects applied by Wands/Staves/Rods and other Items The effects listed here are NOT appliable by normal Player skills or spells(not even qspells!) INFRAVISION/DARKVISION *Infravision allows one to see warm-blooded mobs and players in a room without a light source, although they cannot see objects or room descriptions. The Darkvision effect allows the affected to see in a dark room as if they had a light. Effects applied by Potions The effects listed here are NOT possible to apply via normal player skills or spells(nope, not even qspells!) MUSHROOMIZE *The Mushroomize effect plays havoc with the target's screen. Colors are randomly added all over the place, the long description of mobs/players/pets are all random and change everytime you look at the room. Players will also randomly get texts about such things as hearing thing dying when they arn't, or being told they're bleeding/hurting when nothing is happening, and so on. OTHERWISE, no real penalty is applied. INK *The Ink affect worsens the victim's Hitroll by 10, as well as deleting random portions of incoming text for the duration of the spell. Effects applied by Mobs These effects are inflicted by NPCs; and like with the previous lists, these can ONLY be placed on PCs/NPCs by mobs(techincally EVERYTHING can be done by a mobprog, but that's beside the point). PLAGUE/DISEASE *The Plague(sometimes known called Disease) effect is pretty much exactly like the Poison effect, except that it has a good chance to spread to other players/mobs in the same room. ---- GO AWAY. ARMOR+ *Barrier - -15 AC(+), duration dependent on level *Protect - ???(-30 AC(+) at 104) *Golem Skin - -AC(+) in Dry weather, (+)Saves in Rainy weather, random bash/slash/pierce resist ARMOR- *screech - +30 AC(-), AoE *riposte - +15 AC(-), conditional BLIND CHECK *Blind - -15 HR, full blind **Dazzle - Blind, KnockDown/Daze if affected by a 'dance-type' **Human Brawling - **dirt kicking - CALM CHECK *Calm - -?DR, unable to restart combat, duration unknown CHARM *Confuse - 33% chance to hit self with non-elemental damage CHECK *Charm *Hypnotize *Tame *Curse - +30AC(-), -15% skills CURSE CHECK *Detect Evil - low alignment mobs/players show red aura DETECT CHECK *Detect Good - high alignment mobs/players show gold aura DETECT CHECK *Detect Hidden - things/mobs/players affected by Hide are visible DETECT CHECK *Detect Invis - things/mobs/players affected by Invis are visible DETECT CHECK *Detect Magic - items with the magic flag show an aura, can see rough amount of targets mana DETECT CHECK *Aurum Aegis - lose gold instead of hp AURUM *Blazing Shield - res magic, excluding existing elemental vulns BLAZE *Nayrus Love - half damage, display aura appropriate to align NAYRU *Ifrits Favour ->R.FIRE *Shivas Favour -> R.COLD *Ramuhs Favour -> R.WIND *Titans Favour -> R.GRND *Alexanders Favour ->R.MOON *Ageatiis Favour ->R.WOOD *Float - immunity to earthquake, enter sky/water rooms FLOAT CHECK *Frenzy - two extra auto attacks at less damage than original ~FRENZY~ *Madness - half spell lag ~MADNSS~ *Indignation - automagically counterattack ~INDIGN~ *Mana Rage - incoming damage restores mana by 50% of the damage ~M.RAGE~ *Outrage - melee attacks do knockdown ~OUTRGE~ *Attack Up - +DR, amount based on level + *Attack Down - -DR, no clue how much or etc *Intimidate - -DR, chance to cause Fear on cast(Stackable chance up to 3 times) - *Infravision - Can see warm-blooded creatures in the dark, but not room descs/objects oINFRAo CHECK *Pass Door - Can walk through most closed/locked doors PASS CHECK *Bio/Blight - -HP(as Poison effect), -STR POISON CHECK *Bio 2 - -HP(as Poison effect), randomly spread to other targets in the room, can spread back PLAGUE CHECK *Protection Evil - 66% damage from Evil-align WARD CHECK *Protection Good - 66% damage from Good-alignWARD CHECK *Psybeam/Polka Polka - ?CONFUS? *Haste HASTE *Slow SLOW *Frozen Touch FROZEN CHECK *Charge CHARGE *Valor + *Limber + *Sage Aura + *Brilliance + *warcry/Vigor + *Quartz Guard *Hailstone Barrier *Thorn Aegis *Manashield (|MANA|) *Haunt HAUNT CHECK *Fear TERROR CHECK *Bless BLESS *Oozaru OOZARU *Osmose OSMOSE CHECK *Mushroomize ?SHROOM? CHECK *Ink Blast INK CHECK *Seraph Form SERAPH *Core Empathy JUMI CHECKX *Leech Seed LEECH CHECK *Zombify ZOMBIE CHECK *Faerie Fire FAERIE CHECK *Shell (SHELL) *Regen +REGEN+ *Vaccinate SAVES+ *Death Pact PACT *Evil Eye/beguile SAVES- *Courage +MAX HP+ *shelter COVER *Bide <> *Inflame INFLAM *Locust Swarm LOCUST *Swords Dance + *Wonder WONDER *Heartache Rumba NOLOVE *Masochism Tango HURTME *Wandering Eye/Reflect (REFLCT) *Theatrics WHOA *Daze @DAZED@ CHECK *Burn BURNED CHECK *Bee Storm oBEES- *Scarecrow Funk SCROW *Wall Change ?WALL? *berserk >BERSRK< *bleeding BLEED CHECK *spore SPORES *double DOUBLE *joint lock - *shatter {SHATTER} *forecast FORCST *vigilance VIGIL *choke CHOKED *endure ENDURE *pumpkin PUMPKN *steal $ROBBED$ *discern DETECT *miasmic cloud MIASMA